


Not What They Hoped...

by WillyBlackWhite5500



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Evil Emma Swan, Evil Hook, Murder Husbands, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 13:55:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19007161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WillyBlackWhite5500/pseuds/WillyBlackWhite5500
Summary: Emma Swan´s current hobby is marrying faboulously rich man,she has done it twice,the first one was misteriously found dead,and when David and Mary Margaret Notice that may happen to the second,they start worrying that their child could have something to do with it...





	Not What They Hoped...

"So dear,what are the good news?"Asked Mary Margaret impatiently as she cooked something for dinner

"Okay are you guys ready?"Asked a smiling Emma 

"Yes dear,we are ansewered David and Mary Margaret

"I´m getting engaged1"Said Emma showing the engagement ring in her hand

"Oh,That´s so....unexpected"Said Mary Margaret apprehensive

"Aren´t you guys happy?,i said i´m getting engaged"Insisted Emma

"We heard,that´s great dear,but to who?"Ansewered David

"To George,George Ainsworth..."

"What,that rich British guy you brought for dinner?,but haven´t you guys just met?"Asked Mary Margaret

"Yes but he is in love with me,and now we´re getting Married

"Isn´t he like really older than you?and you guys literally met like a week ago"Asked David

"And what´s the problem about his age i thought age was just a number?,and how long did you guys take to marry once you met?"Ansked Emma

"Well,there´s no problem but i just think you are maybe...i mean you just lost your husband"

"I know i´m terribly sad about it"Said Emma who seemed not as sad as she claimed to be"But i thought i needed to move on you know,youu guys told me so..."

"Yes,we did but...."Mary Margaret Said

"forget about it why did i bother coming here"Said Emma,as she opened the door of Mary Margaret´s loft in to leave

"No wait,dear"Mary Margaret went to Emma,stopping her from leaving"You know what,if you really think marrying this guy is going to make you happy,so it´s okay for us,we´re having him in our family with open arms

"I agree..."David,approached

Emma gave a smile

Okay,that´s nice to know...

"Are you going to tell him we are your parents"Asked Mary Margaret"I mean we are really young....

"I can tell him you are like my cousins....,oh.....by the way,i´m going with him to his private island tomorrow

"You are going where"Asked David astonished as was Mary Margaret

"Oh,yeah,in his private jet,don´t worry the place is lovely,it´s a little island near Tuvalu,and he has got one of the world´s best pilots in his private jet..."

"Private je..."David was interrupted by Emma

"Oh,and you know in our way back,we are taking a break in Bali,he has got a hotel there,and then in Rome where he has got about 4,you guys know i have always wanted to meet italy..."Emma´s phone started ringing,"Oh it´s him,i have got to go bye..."She left their house

Mary Margaret and David starred at each other

"David,what is going on with her?"

"I don´t know,but whatever it is,she has grown up,it´s not up to us to intervene"

"I need help i need to know what´s happening"Mary Margaret put on her coat and went to the door"

"Where are you going dear?"To Regina"There´s something weird happening,we can´t just stand here,are coming with me or not?'

"I guess i am..."David left with Mary Margaret,and the two of then headed to Regina´s house

Mary Margaret knocked the door Regina opened

"Look,i don´t know what happened to Leroy´s..."

"It´s not about it,it´s Emma she is getting married

"I thought you would be happy to hear it,aren´t you happy?"

"The point is...the guy is a millionaire..."

"Oh,just like the other one..."

There was a silence,Regina continued

"What,are you afraid that your child may be a coal digger,sorry dear,i can´t help it

"What about a spell?...uh...to make her fall in love with...well hook again..."

"Do you prefer having her married to a dirty pirate then..."

"At least she seemed to like him..."

"Okay,look,no magic can make one fall in love with someone,what are you really scared of...do you think she has something to do with...her first husband´s de...

"No,no...i mean she always wanted to be rich but...."

"The fact is that she was always quite more ambitious than you would like her to be,there´s nothing we can do about it"

"Actually there is"Said a voice from behind then

They turned to it and it turned out to be Zelena

"Zelena..."Mary Margaret sighed

"I mean nothing stops us from investigeting

"Investigating what?"

"Well...what happened to her husband..."Zelena continued 

"Are you insinuating..."Said Mary Margaret angrily

"Well i´m not insinuating anything but...what was her husbands name..."

"Martin Dubois,a French guy,he was the owner of a big aircraft factory..."

"Oh yeah...the two of them got to live together for quite sometime in some french city,what it was....?"

"Marseille,they were in Marseille"

"Oh yes,that´s right,Regina dear, do you mind if i come in for a second...,would you please join me"

“And what about ...”Asked Mary Margaret

“Regina is working on a solution,bye...”Zelena shut the door

“What is it?”Asked Regina


End file.
